


Cholera (完整版)

by Carol_Hsia



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: F/M, 秀哀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Hsia/pseuds/Carol_Hsia
Summary: 宫野志保在东京冷遇后放任自己前往南洋萨摩亚小岛的霍乱地带，却在岛上偶遇失踪两年的赤井秀一，在霍乱的秘密揭开之时两人之间的关系也开始发生质变……





	Cholera (完整版)

**Author's Note:**

> 一个半架空的故事。遭lof屏蔽后的解决方案，索性上下篇都放在这。推理部分请不要深究。ooc见谅。

**Cholera**

上

-

就在上个月，萨摩亚群岛在经历了短暂的艳阳高照后首次迎来了今年的第一场飓风。它带来的不仅仅是咸涩的海风与砸落在地的椰子，还有预示着厄运的魔鬼的吐息——来自西北部大病初愈的索罗门群岛的霍乱弧菌余党，它们乘着上升的湿热水蒸气一同悄然散落在海岛深处的水潭中。这些水潭乘着飓风带来的暴雨贪婪地侵蚀着岛上的土地，直到没过暴毙的牲口的尸体。

这场新型霍乱持续不到两周，消灭了萨摩亚群岛主岛上十分之一的土著居民，其中亦不乏混血人种以及管理层的美籍白人。由于先前索罗门群岛存在疫情爆发的先例，这场霍乱在美方的支援下得以控制。

在这场天灾的尾声，一个古老的土著家庭预感到劫难的终结，躲开医疗部队的探视，心存侥幸地为家中因霍乱死去的小儿子举行了传统丧礼。他的尸骨在当地种植园的仓库里停尸三天，或许是由于忧郁的海鸥的光顾，肆虐在这孩童躯壳中的病菌有了更好的媒介，使这满载着忧郁的鸟儿再次落入水潭。

-

傍晚六时二十三分，一位未成年的混血儿因霍乱脱水死亡，被佣兵和家属包围着抬出这座临时搭建的疗养院，这是今天的第七个。宫野志保心中默数，仍戴着难以使她呼吸顺畅的口罩——它的表面已经开始结起黄斑。她顿时感到闷热无比，摘掉橡胶手套预备弃置一旁时，土著医生在一旁阻止了她。

“Doctor Miyano，这不是一次性手套。”

她闻言怔住了，从此索性不再戴手套采集病毒样本。

连一次性消毒手套都无法提供，更不要说合格的隔离所。她垂眼无数次紧闭嘴唇，告诉自己这不是她的管辖领域，她是Doctor，但不是医生。

一些画面残留于她尚存理性的大脑中——面色灰白的瘦弱的中年男人、持续不断的盐水点滴、散发着腥气的稀烂的排泄物、儿童因恐惧本能落下的眼泪。这些比起一个碱基的突变要直观的多，无需用数据去证明的赤裸裸的真相使她突然感到小腿发软。

她仍保持着有节奏的步伐和科学家特有的冷峻表情，回到住处时毫无胃口，将样本小心存进实验室，在昏沉与虚脱的边缘找寻着从船上带下来的杏仁罐头和猪肉罐头，抬眼却看到大厅满是油污的餐桌上用锡箔纸包着两片烤吐司，外加一小碟全熟培根炒蛋。她明白过来是谁来过，但这未免太过理所当然。

-

两个星期前，在太平洋北部的另一座岛国上，宫野志保仍在为是否喝掉眼前的马丁尼而烦恼。她向来不是酒徒，在工藤新一的婚礼上更不会是，她告诫自己。

她穿着酒红色的绸裙落座在博士身边，无话之间拿起叉子吃下一颗圣女果——她发觉到自己的处境略显尴尬，在对博士叮嘱了惯例的饮食事项后，她变得沉默，并不能融入对于她来说几近狂欢的氛围中：锦衣玉食的大小姐、温柔贤惠的青梅竹马们、仍披着夹克的机车少女……这些形象都不存在于她的领域，她也无心结识。此刻，她只是工藤过去在美国度假期间结识的学姐。

正式的仪式过后迎来了真正的狂欢。世良真纯穿越汹涌的人群最终在吧台的角落找到正在小口啜饮的宫野志保，但她并不能带给宫野想要的答案。

赤井秀一这个名字于现在已开始稍显陈旧。他于两年前乌丸集团覆灭后不知所踪，但是大家都莫衷一是地认为他的消失并不是最坏的结局。至今宫野志保投向世良真纯的眼神仍带着怀疑与无奈，她猜测在场的人都是敷衍背后的同谋，因为两年的波澜不惊下只有她出于对这个男人的愧疚仍在寻找他，而方式只限于对身边人的旁敲侧击。

她打发走了世良真纯，听见不远处的尖叫声，随即一束捧花落进她的怀中。她心里谢过新娘的善解人意，让一位单身女士成为了众人的焦点。

“宫野前辈，祝福你。”

“谢谢，”她顺势站起，避开新娘迎向她的双手，“但是眼下我有更重要的事要做。”

“不愧是宫野前辈呢。”对方立马解除瞬时的尴尬，顺口向伴娘团夸赞了宫野志保的学术事业。

她靠在露台的栏杆上透气，静静地点了一支烟，却只是含在嘴里尝到一丝薄荷的清凉后便随烟雾飘散在深夜中。她隐隐感到有什么在影响着她，捧花事件工藤在场，作为这场宴会唯一紧密的联系，他于亢奋中未帮她开脱，失望伴着过往一幕幕救赎的场景刹那间在她脑海中闪过，那坚定而不容置疑的英俊面容说过让她不要逃避命运，在后来亦可对她作出不耐烦不理解甚至是有目的性的讨好神色。

她突然觉得冷，尝到口中的咸味，似乎是那杯马丁尼留下的。

她开始质疑自己是否属于这里。

像是再次坠入深海，她仍是那条踽踽独行的鲨鱼。只是这次是她的自愿行为。

当她所在的研究所接到南洋志愿医生招募的那一刻，便注定了她要在霍乱之地探寻真相。

她不加犹豫地在申请表上签字，双唇紧绷成一条线，神色凛然，令整个研究所议论纷纷，更让她身边的人无法理解，只能将她的行为归于人道主义。

而她感应到了那只忧郁的海鸥一瞬的哀鸣，如它挣扎着栽进密林中的水潭，她决心不再回头。

-

宫野志保下飞机后从莫尔比兹港乘船往西萨摩亚行进，中途没有片刻停歇。

她独自来到甲板上，有些疲惫地倚靠在栏杆边。飓风过去已经两周，海面依旧狂躁不安，露出一片片白色的波峰，其下的靛蓝色盛气凌人，在烈日的折射下闪闪发亮。她尝到苦涩的海风，却没有因此离开。

甲板上另来了一人，是负责全程护送她去往小岛的接待人，她一口流利的澳式英语加上熟练的萨摩亚语足以证明她的混血身份。据她向宫野介绍，此次同行的志愿医生总共三人，由于人力的缺乏，他们只能被分别派往阿皮亚（*西萨摩亚首府）附近的三个小岛。

也就是说，她形单影只。

她朝女孩点头，没有说话。心中反而轻松一些，毕竟她不是人道主义卫士，亦不是接受命运的修女，没有额外的道德信仰来绑架她的一己之私。

困难比她预想的要来得更早些。太阳已然开始西沉，一道白色泡沫标明了堡礁所在的位置，那有一个缺口可使船通过。然而他们在小岛附近徘徊很久也没有找到那个缺口，离天黑还有一个小时左右，宫野从船舱的小窗内就可以轻松看到椰子树丛里的那个村子，女孩说村长是大副的朋友，因此她得以乘这辆货船提前到达。

一小时已经过去，夜色压下来，她没有胃口，只吃了一个杏仁罐头，便在船舱内沉沉睡去，期间她隐约听见船长的漫骂声。

她从下飞机的那一刻就开始感到自己来到了另一个世界，一个远离谋杀、侦探、怪盗与东京塔的世界。周边充斥着上世纪的陈设和野蛮的欲望，如果不是一场复辟的霍乱，她永远不会踏足此地，或许那时的她仍踩着Jimmy Choo在大都会选一款心仪已久的托特包。

问她后悔吗？她的答案是不会，因为她不再考虑南太平洋的风云变幻是否能超越过去精神上的痛苦和永恒的疑虑；同时她也不相信命运，过去她被动地选择黑暗，如今选择权在她手中，签下的名字不再是Sherry，而是宫野志保。

就在他们决定抛锚时，一束强烈的光从一艘皮划艇的探照灯射向货船的桅杆，水手通知正在与中国厨师打德州扑克的船长。

皮划艇愈近，端着猎枪的水手们看清了来人手上举的硬纸牌：Miyano Shiho。

三个由美属萨摩亚（*亦称东萨摩亚）政府派来的佣兵，其中打头的正是举着纸牌的那人。他用流利的美式英语说明来意——他们作为美属督军来迎接宫野医生，见船迟迟未到港，便在附近海域查看情况。

水手请来先前的接待的女孩，她与来人对上暗语，确认了身份。

“不能等，每过一小时就有一家人要遭殃，时间不允许，”来人沉声说道，“我们负责现在把宫野医生接走。”

对方的语气中没有商量的余地，把女孩要说出口的话堵了回去——宫野医生需要休息。她看向皮划艇上的那个佣兵，狭长的猫眼石似的绿眼睛中有一种不属于此地的沉静与冷硬。

她允许他单独上船查看宫野医生的情况，前提是不带任何武器。他迅速卸下腰间的手枪与匕首，翻身上船。

先前她没有醒的迹象，直到有人开始敲门。她敏感的神经对这有节奏的敲门声感到莫名的熟悉，在昏沉中排除了来人是那个女孩或者海盗的可能。她开始整理睡乱的茶发，谨慎地将门锁一点点转开。

生锈的门锁咔咔响，她心跳开始加速，她想她已经准备好面对异世界带来的种种变化。

舱门打开的那一刻，她以为自己出现了幻觉，仍在梦中，但是清醒的理智告诉她这就是真的。

“是你啊，”她平稳的声音听不出丝毫惊讶，却不愿意仰头直视他“消灭了组织还不够尽兴吗？”

“不全是，”他笑了一下，“我是来碰运气的。”

他们之间不过一拳的距离，她听见他平静的呼气吸气，闻到他身上散发着淡淡的酒精味，仍活在她面前。

“什么运气？”她哂笑。

“确保你活着。”

-

她接过他递给她的钥匙，将自己的行李搬进昏暗的房间，又瞥了一眼隔壁几名正在往实验室搬运实验器材的佣兵。

“你打了疫苗吗？”

“没有必要，”他欲要接过她的行李箱，“病毒似乎在变异，疫苗失去了效果。”

“不必了。”她仍抓着行李箱，有些艰难地将它搁置在床底。

“这原是岛上传教士的公寓。”他看着昏黄的灯光下她消瘦的侧影。

两人还要说些什么，同时张嘴，又同时噤声。

宫野志保用手指轻轻地揉着太阳穴，拉过一张椅子坐下，终于下定决心似的抬头看他，她没想到他的神情还可以如此坦然。

“你为什么离开？”

“你有些累了。”他转身要退出房间。

她自从被他劫下船的那一刻起便紧绷着她那脆弱的神经，如今她在这狭小的房间中感到比任何时候都要清醒。她起身抓住他的左手腕，在触碰到他那略显粗糙的温热的皮肤时又显出犹豫。

这些他背对着她时都能感受到。

他听见隔壁的脚步声渐进，是那些黑人佣兵。他右手搭上她冰凉颤抖的手，用大拇指慢慢撬开她的锁，使她放开他。

身后不再有那个女人的声音，只有关门声回荡在走廊。

他回想那只骨节分明的手的冰凉触感，明明南洋的夏夜是如此的燥热难耐。

-

她坐在走廊尽头的大厅中吃那片烤吐司，它的表皮仍是脆的，她不知自己应做出何种表情，悬顶的白炽灯光微弱，反而使她在稀薄的暖光中拥有了一丝安全感。她细细嚼着，多少从这些现制食品中吃出点道歉的意味。

突然她听见大门方向有细微响动，她抓着餐刀的手逐渐收紧，开门进来的是那位昨晚被留在货船上的混血姑娘，她对大厅中的宫野微笑着点点头，径直向她走来。

她到现在才从登陆的港口赶往这里，浅杏色的眼眸中却看不出丝毫疲惫。宫野将另一片吐司递与她，她拒绝了，并告诉她自己的名字。

“埃塞尔。”

她从草帽中拿出三朵红色的木槿花放到餐桌上，又挑了一朵小的插在她自己的鬓边。

“你挑一支吧。”她说那是她在赶来的路上在水潭边上采的。

宫野志保没有动静，她望着这奔放艳丽的花朵，在昏暗的室内仍不稍减色彩，吐着危险如蛇信子的花蕊。

“它更适合你。”

对面名叫埃塞尔的女孩摇摇头，说另一支是给那位送她过来的佣兵的，让她替他也留着。

宫野听明白了她的意思，她与赤井秀一原被安排住在一间公寓。

她不再辩驳，收下了这份见面礼。

女孩离开后，她开始将第一天村落的霍乱场景在脑中还原。这次的新型霍乱来源不明，是上个星期霍乱尾声中的遗留菌落变异而成，患者的死亡速度疑似更加迅速，临床表现中出现了古典型霍乱弧菌不曾导致的口吐黄沫现象，或许是因为胃的内壁也开始遭到侵害。

她将剩下两朵木槿花插进餐桌角落蒙灰的花瓶，接着迅速起身走进书房——一个临时的实验室。没有无菌环境，只能靠她用酒精棉一点点擦拭书桌和器皿。

她忙到深夜，于微观世界中忘记了时间的流动，以至于有人敲门时她也无心应答。

他闯进来时她仍在调试显微镜，她回头时神情中带着恐惧和不安，他却松了口气。

“已经快十二点了。”

“嗯，让我做完。”她语气中全然没有反抗的意思，只是维持着认真工作的状态。

她从书房出来时，他正在大厅一角的木椅上抱臂瞌睡，这一幕有些眼熟，她心中有了一阵酥麻的热感，不可避免地又一次靠近他，想挖出他身上所有的谜团。

他也配合地在她离他一步之遥时睁开了眼。

“现在不是小孩了。”他语气里有着嘲笑的成分，她想。

“同样的话返还给你，”她反击，“佣兵的生活恐怕不比卧底好过。”

“这是我的选择。”

“真是屈才了，”她绕着他坐的木椅慢慢踱步，“在这岛上……”

“陪你？”他嘴角勾起。

“真是这样大可不必。”

这个人在漫长而不为人知的两年中除了身份以外似乎一点也没变。她思忖，看着他黑色鬈发有些散乱地落在额前。

赤井秀一拉了一张木椅在他身边，她识趣地坐下。

他问起餐桌上的木槿花，她如实说着今天与那姑娘的会面，他告诉她埃塞尔在上个星期的那场时疫中几乎失去了岛上所有的亲人，她寄居在他们安排的公寓里，同时为他们卖命。

“原住在你的房间。”他补充。

他们有一搭没一搭又聊了别的，仿佛又回到了多年前在组织里难得交流的情形。她避开了第一次碰面时的那个问题，知道说来话长，而在这座霍乱肆虐的岛屿上，生命短暂。

他们聊至深夜，可以清晰地听到远处痛苦的哀嚎。

她抱膝坐在宽大的木椅上，于瞌睡时毫无戒备地靠在他的肩上，却在触碰到他的一瞬间坐直了身子，回望时看见面前男人玩味的笑容，又愤愤站起身，往房间走。

临打开房门，她回头看他，神情中不乏嘲讽，有些神经质地说了一句：

“那位埃塞尔也这么晚睡吗？”

-

显微镜下，一片圆形发亮的视野中，当她看着条状的大片菌落时，会回想起一个月前与工藤新一去酒吧时点的大盘薯条。

宫野志保醒的很早，这归结于岛上唯一的柴油发电机隆隆的轰鸣声，赤井秀一已经离开。

她没想到有一天自己会用传统的手提木箱装载她的显微镜和培养皿。她提着一个笨重的木箱走在前往疗养所的路上，隐隐感到周边村落中饱含敌意的视线——她正式开展工作的第一天由土著医生引导，因此忽略了许多本应由观察而发现的细节，而她昨晚也注意到了那位混血姑娘身上用草帽和花朵掩盖的淤青。

她不断观察四周，清晨的薄雾中似乎无法追究。

她来到疗养所时，一位看上去不满六岁的孩子正被掩上裹尸布，他发紫的头部出奇的大，而腹部凹下一个坑，像一个废弃的玩偶。她未来得及戴口罩，生理性反胃使她不得不用一只手捂住口鼻。

她紧皱眉头，眼前一阵发黑，感到天旋地转。突然抬起的手腕被狠狠握住，使她生疼地轻哼了一声，她抬头看见那双决绝的绿眼中难得渗入了紧张的情绪，立马反应出他如此紧张的原因，便强迫自己皱起的眉头舒展。

“只是有些反胃，”这次轮到她挣开他的手，她有些恨恨地说，“放心，不会死那么早。”

他仍不放手，却沉静了许多。

“你看，”她气笑了，“如果是霍乱，那也是你的过错。”

指的是他给她准备的早饭。

她那双浅蓝的眼眸中闪着他在南洋小岛不曾遇见的迷离神色，却又像极了阳光下熠熠生辉的浅海，那微微颤动的睫毛反倒像是在抚慰他。

她在他怔住的那一刻逃离了他的禁锢，他接过她的木箱，这次她没有反抗。

后来她要求将实验室搬至疗养院的一角。

-

周围是病人痛苦的呻吟，密集的倾泻声中夹带着干呕的窒息感，仍坚守于此的修女们祈求上帝的指引，手中却无暇顾及十字架，她们托着笨重的白瓷盆在回廊中来回。

她沉浸于研究中逐渐忘记了初来此地的目的——几天前她不过是寻个理由逃离一个融不进的圈子，甚至只是找个合理的途径死去，起码博士会收到她的纪念奖章。但是她于这个脏乱的疗养院中突然感到自己正被迫切需要着，不是出于那个人的要求与守护，而是逐日攀升的死亡人数。毕竟，要证明人活着，只需要一颗跳动的心脏。

她开始着手对患者进行实验，在土著医生的帮助下记录死亡时间与临床反应，并开始学习解剖病体。

她时而感到那个人就在门口，时而猜测他或许仍在世界上的某处点烟。

她苦笑。

第四天，第五天。他眼看她污迹斑斑的白大褂开始松垮，眼下日渐浓重的黑眼圈，以及愈发减少的进食，在繁忙中鲜少与她交流，又或者是她什么都不说，只是埋头做着。

直到第六天，正午时分，疗养院中抬进一位女性，她的眼窝凹陷，浅杏色的眼睛开始失去光彩，她因不断脱水发出痛苦的呻吟，一阵阵呕吐间含糊不清地说着零碎的萨摩亚语。

宫野志保正整理实验数据，瞥了一眼新来的患者，手中的钢笔应声而落。

红色的木槿花正在枯萎。

-

闷热。

她与赤井秀一，连同另一名他手下的佣兵，正跟着一群系着拉瓦拉瓦的土著居民前往村落东侧的密林。她仍坚持穿着厚重的白大褂，双手不安地插在两侧口袋，因汗湿而根根分明的茶发用当地的亚麻布连带着刘海整个包起来。她额头渗出一层层密密麻麻的汗珠，它们成股地流下，连她的睫毛都沾上了湿气。她仿佛堕入了冒着热气的糨糊中，举步维艰。

那位名叫埃塞尔的少女不满十六岁，以“来路不明的女孩”的身份被当地居民在密林的水潭旁发现。她被确诊是霍乱所引起的休克。病房中，宫野志保正将她因全身浸湿而紧贴在身上的长罩衣脱去。她个子娇小，乌黑的头发未拧干，从锁骨到脚踝，她那如西班牙人黑的皮肤上有不下五处显著的淤青。宫野身边的老修女惊叫了一声。

她立刻找到赤井秀一，要求见那些将她送来的土著居民。

那些土著人看她时眼神歪斜，仿佛她是一只待宰的异域羔羊。在艰难的交涉下，他们同意让她去密林看看。期间她与身边的赤井交换了眼色，他只是笑着用左手压了压枪套。

那地点距离村落有一两公里的距离，道路崎岖，他们只能在正午时分步行前往——她要求不能耽误哪怕一分钟。

那片密林接近一片种植园，由一条小河隔开，它潺潺地迅速流过岩石，在低洼处形成了一个极深的水潭，随后清浅的河水继续向前流去，经过一片由巨大的石头围成的浅滩，当地人有时会到那儿去洗澡或者洗衣服，正是那时在水潭边发现了她。居民描述她横躺在浅滩上，宫野能看见仍残留在石滩上因强烈的紫外线开始干涸的呕吐物。

她又看向四周，水潭周围密密丛丛地生长着许多椰子树，树木形态优雅，摇曳多姿，上面爬满了蔓生植物，倒映在绿色的水面上，她看得入了迷，那热带的丰饶、激情、神秘以及令人倦怠的芬芳气息直直冲入她的大脑。

她突然感到肩上一沉，回头险些撞上他，她见他并不在看自己，而是眺向远处的水面，便顺着他的视线望去，所见到的情形使她头皮发麻，她下意识地拉住了他。

一朵鲜艳的红色木槿花，如幽灵般漂浮在水潭的另一侧。

“她是被杀的。”身边的男人用日语沉沉说着，他能感受到身边的女人手心渗出的冷汗。

-

他们回到疗养院时，那位少女已经确认死亡。

她朝眼神中仍带恐惧的修女轻轻点头，便转身进了实验室。余光中她看到赤井把那位修女叫到一处角落。

余下的时间蔓延至深夜，这位名叫埃塞尔的少女的死亡像一根鱼刺一样嵌进她的心里，随着心脏的跳动而隐隐作痛，她知道把一切匆匆了结只是为了缓解自己不断放大的不安，而靶向实验毫无进度。她回住所的途中一直埋着头快步走着，好像这样她便能逃避一切。

直到门锁应声而开，她见到餐桌上仍留有一盏灯时，她紧绷的神经才微微松弛，这一天的劳累与压迫使她双腿发软，她站在自己的房门外无法迈开脚步——这个房间仿佛预示着她将重蹈的命运。

赤井秀一坐在大厅的暗处，正看着那个对自己房间发怔的女人。

“她死前有一刻清醒，对着修女一直重复着一句话。”他一步一步走近她。

“她说，‘我不是杂种’。”

面前侧对着他的女人突然转头看向他，眼中不再掩饰那出离的恐惧，连瞳孔都在不断收缩打战。

“他们是冲我来的，”她紧紧地抓住他的双臂，似乎是自言自语，“一定是冲我来的。”

“已经两年了，我该迟钝了，”她又冷笑，“过去是这样，现在是这样，让我身边的人一刻也不得安宁。”

“我认为不是这样。”他托住她不断颤抖的双臂，随后又上前一步抱住她。

她狠狠地撞在他的胸前，几乎要撞出眼泪来了，她苍白的双手不断往外推他，却在他的压制下分毫不起作用。

“你非要我在你面前不可？”她说不出“示弱”二字，大颗大颗的眼泪随着更加剧烈的抽动应声而下，“显得你，很伟大，能够掌控一切吗？”

他仍不放手。

“你可以逃避，”他缓缓说，“我来善后，替你掌控一切。”

“为什么啊……”她因为虚脱而声音渐弱，一字一句中却都是无奈和痛苦，逐渐消散在凝固的空气中。

她敞开着白大褂，内里是一件贴身的吊带，她的胸口紧紧贴着他的，双方的呼气在粘滞的空气中显得更加炙热，像是火上浇油。

好热，好热啊。

“你问为什么，”他松开她，替她理清因埋头哭泣而凌乱的茶发，有些随意地笑了，“你其实从来不问为什么。”

她双手有些笨拙地揉着水红色的脸颊，擦掉最后一点泪痕，又仿佛在掩饰着什么情绪。

“看着我。”

她转身要回房间，仿佛全然忘了她之前的犹疑，将要一头栽进自己的命运。

他几步上前，一把将她拉过，使她不得不面对着他，她拉扯着他，他一只手迅速将她的双手紧紧扣住。她又要说些什么，他就用另一只手托住她的后脑勺，漫不经心地吻上去，用舌头挑动着她的上唇。她尝到他嘴里烟草的苦涩，不由得皱眉。

他们松开的间隙，她借口回房洗漱，他也不再拦她。

这仿佛只是一个短暂的插曲，又好像从她十三岁那年起，在时间的长河中上演了无数次。

第二天早上她醒来时，如之前的每一天，他从这间公寓消失了。

当她感到不安时，她只能一个人紧绷着身体面对一切，尚有大侦探对她说，“不要逃避”；而当她走在死亡的边缘时，他又悄然出现，就像是在说：“看，我遵守约定来保护你了。”

她咬紧牙关，依旧在霍乱地带前进着，下一秒她要么感染霍乱一了百了，要么在无数迫近死亡的哀嚎中穿行，扮演着真真假假的角色。

她又回想起那个幽深的水潭，它吸引着她，她就像一条鱼，注定要归入某个深渊。

等等，那个水潭——

她再一次感到窒息般的恐惧，她找到疗养院门口的佣兵，叫着赤井秀一的名字。

“我要那个水潭的样本，立刻就要。”

-

实验有了重大进展。

他指间夹了共有三支带封口的试管，里面是她要的上中下游的水样。他推门进实验室时，她仍在记录数据，见他大步进来，不免有些慌张地往后缩，没了清晨四处寻他的气势。

他想或许是昨晚做得有些出格，但她总是在他的领域内外出入，从来不受他控制，永远试探他的底线。他想他不会道歉。

“你要的样本。”

她眼眸中什么东西清醒过来，正要接过，他又将试管往回收，拿出一对橡胶手套。

“戴上。”

她接过手套，在他的注视下一点点戴上，她懂得他的用意，心想他没资格说她。

她将那三支样本依次贴上标签放在试管架上，然后从无菌台上取了酒精棉和镊子，示意他找地方坐下。

“我给你消毒。”她伸出戴着橡胶手套的手。

他有些诧异，有些迟疑地抬手，被她一把抓住。

“手上没有外伤吧？”她压抑着紧张的情绪，用酒精棉一点点地擦拭他有些粗糙的大手。

“没有。”其实他采样时戴了手套。

隔着一层橡胶，他的手被她紧紧托着，指尖时不时触碰到她拿着镊子的手。

“你怀疑是？”他突然发问。

“是的。”

“你最近少出门。”

“放心，这些实验只用在室内完成。”

“你说什么？”

“你又在说什么？”

“我说当地土著存在种族仇视。”

“而我怀疑的是水质污染。”

他们相视而笑，她又急忙收回，酒精棉却专心一处擦拭。

他们知道在这濒临坍塌的世界一角，这没什么好笑的。但他们也有好些天没这么轻松过了。

“好了，”她终于松手，眼前的男人有些懒懒的。

“就好了？”

“你可以走了，诸事繁忙。”她不理会他恶劣的玩笑。

“可是我觉得还差点什么。”

宫野志保抬了抬眉。

“一个拥抱，”他靠在桌沿，一本正经地说，“安慰我，鼓励我。”

她歪过头轻哼了一声，不至于笑出来，“这句话应该我对你说，”她转过头看着他，“因为你昨天……”

她突然被他拥进怀抱，汗味、肥皂味、酒精味混杂在他们之间的热量缝隙中。

她想现在天气真的很热，得赶紧挣脱才行。

-

下

> 岛屿，是撕裂的碎片，是焦虑的海岸，是航线的尽头；世界的规律在它们受限的空间中失效。一旦人们离开船只，登陆岛上，时间对人的冷酷枷锁也便就此打破。岛屿，是时间之外的地方。”

-

夜深了，土地仍散发着正午的余热，赤井秀一坐在主驾驶上，后背已经汗湿了大片，他将拿烟的手搁在车窗上，往窗外抖了抖烟灰，又把燃了半头的烟放进嘴里。副驾驶的佣兵向他要了一根七星，微弱的火光将它点着。

这座岛上唯一的种植园属于一个古老的土著家庭，他们最先踏上这块富饶的土地，以自己的姓氏命名了这座岛屿。种植园大门旁有一个简易的哨站，上面的土著青年最先发现了开向种植园的老式越野车。

他停在门口与这位青年聊了聊，得知种植园过去的看守一个星期前死于霍乱，靠近水潭的几家种植园工人也都在一个星期前几乎同一天死于这场灾害。少年又用蹩脚的英语说，这里不允许外来车辆出入。

赤井向同伴使了眼色，至少他没让他们放下武器。

他知道深夜拜访不是礼貌体面的方式，所以对于身边值夜的种植园工人手上端着的猎枪也没有感到惊讶。

园主是一名正值壮年的男人，个头如熊，面色青紫，有着一副不可一世的君主面容。他坐在卧榻上瞥了他们两眼，明显没有兴致去与他们客套。而他身边的细瘦小子却急忙请他们入座。

“他是我的大儿子。”他自顾自地指着那小子说着。

他们谈了近期种植园的生意，又聊了最近的疫情，接着对面的男子大笑着吼了一句：“让一个毛还没长齐的妮子来给古老的萨摩亚看病，太荒唐了！”他又突然咳嗽了几声，喝了一点朗姆酒。

他不可置否地看着对面浑身发红的中年人，并不打算反驳。这个园主粗鲁又傲慢，显然将自己看成了这座岛的君王。他们又聊起了他的祖先是如何在这座岛上开荒辟地，与猛虎争斗的，讲到如今，他说道自己的小儿子的故去，突然又落下几滴热泪。

“这让外乡人看了不像话！”他喃喃着，将杯中的朗姆酒一饮而尽。

赤井秀一注意到在一角的那位细瘦青年神色有些不自然。

园主也顺着他的目光看向那位青年，毫不避讳地说道：“他是我和一个落难的法国女人生的儿子，你看看他，和法国佬一样病弱！我的尼尔森（园主的小儿子）是真正的萨摩亚人，他壮实，勇敢，他在种植园里指挥收割的样子就像二十年前的我！”

赤井秀一呷了一口送到手边的朗姆酒，此刻他已经不需要发问了，对面的男人显然在连日的宿醉中，没有清醒过。

他瞥了一眼房间的角落，那位长子的脸色苍白。

他最后问了几句关于水潭的问题，对面的中年男子已经开始胡言乱语。赤井无法得到他想要的答案。他从种植园出来时，送他们出来的哨站的青年告诉他们，“过去那个水潭经常有种植园的工人去游泳乘凉，我以前同他们去过几次。”他再想问，也问不出了，临走时他们交换了联系方式。

“替我好好看守。”他拍了拍这位青年的肩，与那双黝黑的眼对视，往他的亚麻上衣口袋里塞了一包烟。

-

清晨迎来了一阵绵绵小雨，似乎宣告着今日的非同寻常。

修女们在村镇中心的公示栏上发表了最新的公告，土著医生连同镇长在将近正午时刻用萨摩亚语发布最新的疫情信息，宫野志保背着手在一旁听着：

Doctor Miyano的初步研究成果表明，此次霍乱的再发被证实是密林中游的水质污染所致，具体原因仍待调查。请各位务必前往密林上游取水，煮沸5分钟后饮用，生鲜食品与井水请谨慎食用……

对于这次擅自公布信息的行为，她一直是反对的——瘟疫时期不宜出门，这里反而成了一片孕育疾病的蜂窝。小礼台下嘘声不断，显然公示对他们来说并不算进展，他们需要的是疫苗。

对于台下的埋怨，她照单全收，明白从一开始这个走向衰亡的岛屿就不需要她来拯救，她只是第一世界派来的象征物罢了。她倾身鞠躬，预备下台。

“骗子！”人群方向传来一个男声，“我们的尸体每天都在增多！”那人用的是相对熟练的英语，她回望人群，却没看到发声的人。

但是这引起了更大的反响，民众开始抗议，他们涌向出口，将她堵住。她于愤怒的群众间隐约听见“婊子”二字。

“尸体的增多归因于霍乱，与我无关。”她高声说道，一字一句冷硬无比。

人群有一瞬怔住了，围在她身边的佣兵趁机朝天上开了一枪，为她辟出一条道路。

她坐上了督军的越野车，激愤的吼叫声渐远，她摇下车窗，仿佛如此才能喘口气。

赤井秀一不在。

赤井秀一接到镇上发来的通告时正准备赶往镇中心，他琢磨着公告中提及的字眼，突然心中一沉，仿佛有什么印证了他昨日的猜想。

他让两支佣兵队伍前去保护她，而他则驾驶着一辆牧马人前往种植园。

他需要那些工人的确切死亡时间。

他从种植园的管家那得到了那批死亡的工人的名单和家庭住址，又一个个去上门拜访，有些工人的家庭由于霍乱的侵袭已经从这个世界消失。他自嘲自己多年来一直还有未灭的侦探梦，也算是个福尔摩斯迷。

但是这次他的确发现了一些不一样的东西。

今天是周三，那个女人来到这座岛已经有八天了，从今天往回倒退十天，就是那批工人集体身亡的日子。他拨通了哨站青年的电话，对他报了一大串姓氏。

“认识他们吗？”

“认识。”电话对面的青年有些紧张地回答。

“你昨晚说的会去水潭游泳的那群工人，是不是他们？”

那个少年倒抽一口凉气，赤井秀一心中有了答案。

他来到疗养院，向修女要来霍乱死亡人员登记的名单，他循着一个个陌生的名字往上，找到了那批工人的名字，在他们之前已有两天没有死人了，联想起之前他看到的国际疫情公告，答案呼之欲出，这些热爱游泳的工人似乎是这场新型霍乱的第一批受害者。

但他总觉得少了些什么。

他走出疗养院，点了根烟，将昨晚在种植园与那个中年人的谈话在脑中又过了一遍，他回想起那个中年人醉得不省人事时流下的眼泪。

他嘴角的弧度愈发明显。

-

数个小时以后，面对突袭，宫野志保将会回想起在清晨与赤井秀一短暂的谈话。

就在发生暴动的第二天，她按点起床，梳洗整装准备前往疗养院。出门时有些意外地发现有佣兵守在门口，赤井秀一靠在牧马人上抽烟。

“上车。”

“阵仗蛮大。”她失笑。

“有人故意煽动，”他敲敲车窗，指昨天的暴乱，“不能再给他们机会。”

“研制疫苗是我的工作。”

“保护你是我的工作。”

车内无话，她假意看着窗外，清晨已然升起烈日，紫外线从发亮的泥土路上直直射进她的眼中，车内有淡淡的烟草味。

他没想到这条路上会有其他车经过，不得不打开闪光灯警告拦在前路的老式吉普，但对方显然没有要让的意思，他们的天窗大敞着，昏暗的夜色中他敏锐地听见了上膛声。

他踩下油门的一刹那周边阴暗的小巷中窜出了几个人影，系着本土的拉瓦拉瓦，看不清面容。他在调头的同时将她的上半身压到座位下，她突然处于一片黑暗中，闻到了车厢内皮质座椅的霉味，然后是一阵阵枪响，车窗的玻璃碎块如落雨般洒在她的背上，接着又是子弹打进路面产生的摩擦声。

“他们在打轮胎。”她勉强说出一句。

“我知道，”与后方拉开一段距离后，他双手离了方向盘，对她说，“把方向盘抓稳。”

对面以霰弹枪为主，很有可能也带了手枪，而他除了腰间的一把格洛克17和两个弹匣以外——他将主驾驶交给她——在车的后备箱中只看见了一把老AR15，外加两个弹匣，这把AR15或许还能撑一会。手枪只能防身用，在步枪的子弹用尽前，他们得找好掩体。

他心中一秒一秒地计算着，瞄准追来的老式吉普，对着挡风玻璃扫了几枪，他的右手边一瞬间感到子弹的热浪，对方也对准了他，放倒对方能拖延时间，他被放倒便全盘皆输。

数到第八秒，他看见后头天窗上人影倒下的一瞬感到了车身的剧烈晃动，左后轮被打爆了。他坐回副驾驶，将手中的半自动步枪迅速压满子弹。

他一只手替她打稳了方向，瞥了一眼周边越发密集的棕榈树和灌木，不禁勾了勾嘴角。

他从来没有小看过她，却在紧急关头仍惊讶于她的判断力。

“蛮懂啊。”

她只是瞥了他一眼，似乎在说“你还有时间笑”。

他对着车后又是一阵扫射，将双方的距离暂时拉开。

他们不得不将这辆满目疮痍的老越野抛弃在一片灌木中，她把过于显眼的白大褂脱下，他接过衣服扔在了车上。他不会说早知如何如何，因为事件从发生开始就没有如果，方才的突袭分工明确，显然是早有预谋，押定他们形单影只，驾驶的不是早上的武装车辆。他承认准备并不算充分，破片手雷和烟雾弹在这昏暗的密林中没有任何用途，他默数着，在想剩下的13发子弹如何在没有信号的荒岛中熬到支援的到来。

“防身用。”他把手枪递给她——尽管知道手枪没有用场，他还想给她一丝安慰。

“这一片密林我们不熟悉，对敌方有利。不要暴露位置，离车远一点。”他沉声，紧了紧手中的步枪。

他们俯下身穿行在灌木中，她的心脏疯狂地跳动着，却强忍着将要迸发的恐惧，呼吸几近轻微，这使她的脸色更加苍白。南洋夏夜的空气中弥漫着浓稠滚烫的湿气和蕨类植物的苞子碎片，白大褂脱下后她上半身只剩了一件酒红色吊带，雪白的臂膀暴露在这样的空气中，她感觉左臂下方有一只蜈蚣在爬。

突然右前方的树叶开始没有规律地颤动，他迅速将她按倒在地，却发现是一只在树冠上觅食的食果鸟。不论如何，惊动鸟儿不是好迹象。

她被按倒的那一刻恐惧的心情才真正展现在她苍白的脸上，他轻轻扶起她，见她的眼圈微红，将她两臂粘上的褐色草茎摘干净，一言不发地在她汗湿的额头上迅速吻了一下。他抬头望见湿雾朦胧的月亮，决定改变行进的方向。

她明白这个轻描淡写的吻只是安慰剂，毕竟人们在绝路上总是要抱团取暖。

他看着她回过神后坚决而悲伤的复杂神情，想起一个遥远的下午他在一本书上瞥到的一句话：

“将极度的欢乐与无比的绝望勉强区分开的，只是一片颤动的树叶，生活亦是如此。”

-

他开始往低处走，心想这样至少能在某种程度上靠近种植园，他们穿过一片低洼的芭蕉林地，在一个狭小的断崖式山坡下暂歇。

很安静，安静到他可以听见数公里远处柴油发动机的轰鸣。他坐在她身边，不敢有丝毫懈怠，步枪似乎越来越沉，表上的时针已经走过两点，再有两个多小时他们就能撑到天亮。

但那又能怎么样。

这样僵持着，他发现她已经有些虚脱，抱膝坐在铺好的芭蕉叶上，双肩轻微地起伏着，似乎在看着石缝中爬行的巨蚁，双眼愈阖未阖，似乎厌倦了躲躲藏藏，不再恐惧。他心中一沉，她又在逼着自己去面对死亡，却又不想牵连他，所以无声无息地抗议着。他能接受她的负面情绪，却最怕她的沉默，就像初次见面般遮遮掩掩，过去他仍纵容她铺开的虚伪的平静，但是现在不行。

他搂过她的肩膀顺势将她扳倒，让她枕在他的腿上，她有些无力地挣扎着，却没有发出任何声响，她嘴唇微动，他凑上去听，只听到短短一句：

“你身上太热了。”

他紧了紧喉咙，突然想抽烟。

她侧身枕着他，他知道她是假寐，却依旧任她躺着，确实热，热得他心里难得有些浮动。她的脖颈在夜色中显得透白，额角晶莹的汗珠沿着脖颈的线条迟滞流下，酒红的吊带显出纤细的腰线和胸前若隐若现的沟壑。

他滚烫的大手只是帮她把头下的碎发拨开，好让她能够清凉些。她假寐中似乎真的游离出现实，呼吸趋向平稳。

他们似乎能熬过。

他托住她的头将她平放在蕉叶上，起身开始寻找水源。顺着山坡再往下，他开始采土，一路沿着越来越湿润的土地走去，他拨开棕榈树和一层层的蔓生植物，眼前呈现的是一片熟悉的水潭，周边长满了缅栀子，倒映着太平洋的星辰与月亮。

他转身跑回几百米开外的山坡下，发现她已经清醒地蹲坐在蕉叶上，手里看着那把他塞给她的格洛克17。

“我以为你落荒而逃了。”她浅浅地笑着。

“抱歉。”他俯身夺过她的手枪，不理会她恶劣的玩笑，将她一把拉起，勾起嘴角说道：“作为补偿，带你去看你喜欢的。”

水潭如镜面赤裸裸地在月光下铺展开，水面上有一圈圈淡淡的波纹，渐渐扩散开。如死亡般的平静正威胁着她。

“一晚上没喝水，有点渴。”她看着脚边由水潭汇聚成的水沟，苦笑着说。

“还没到那个地步。”

“呐，”她抬头望着他眼中那一片毫无波动的墨绿，手连带着扯了扯他的战术背心，“我也想过，喝水就能解脱了，省去许多是非。”

“我不会让你喝的，你知道。”他没有回应她投来的目光。

“你管不了我。”她收回目光，有些冷淡的说道。

“霍乱的死法不好看。”他突然笑了，全然归结于她有些无理的的试探。

身边的女人别过头，他轻轻地搂住了她的腰，撩起她耳侧的茶发，薄唇贴上她的耳廓，一点胡茬在她耳边轻轻地刮动，他悄声说：

“怎么样，还要喝水吗？

“你还是想想如何从这里出去吧，”她的手覆在停留在腰上的那只粗糙的手上，暗暗发力，对方反而搂得更紧，她痒得轻哼一声，忍不住眨眨眼笑了，“放过我吧？”

“你舍得吗？”

她一只手扶住他的肩，有些勉强地吻了他，他小心地托着她，一边注意着周围动静，一边迎合着她有些凌乱的调调，俩人的汗水顺着唇间的缝隙滑下，他尝到一丝咸味。

“喂，”他趁空隙抽出，“又不是世界末日。”

“我每天都当世界末日在活。”

他把她带到离岸边更远处，她有些走不稳，被什么绊了一跤，低头看脚下时吓得本能地死死拉住了他。

一个用面包树的木头制成的土著面具，眼睛部分由一圈圈同心圆组成，涂成了明黄色，在昏暗的雨林中直勾勾地盯着二人。她退了几步，已然平静几分，他则在注意到这个狭长如独木舟的面具后站定在一旁，似乎认真地观察着。

萨摩亚人的诞生礼、成人礼与葬礼，都有这样的面具陪伴。这面具独自出现在密林的灌木中，就说明——他在面具旁蹲下，从腰间抽出一把匕首开始掘土。

“注意周围。”他挖掘间隙提醒她。

不到一分钟，几根如紫薯一般肿胀的手指暴露在粘腻的空气中，散发出阵阵尸臭。

她小心将面具翻面，在背面凹下的鼻子处摸到了一串被刻上的文字。

-

未等到海平面的太阳初升，他们便感受到一道刺眼的光线从远处投向他们。如此明目张胆的搜查不会是来自那群袭击的人。他脱下战术背心盖住她裸露的肩背。她有些虚脱，口干舌燥，凭那道光线吊着。

“有惊无险。”各种意义上，他把手上的老AR15丢到一旁。

归队后赤井秀一并没有就此罢休，他带上了几名佣兵，立即前往尸体发现处，看清了宫野告诉他的那串刻痕，认出了那个古老的姓氏。

他端详着那具发臭的肿胀的尸体，猛地吸了口烟，这家伙，是被抛下的。

种植园的那位中年人没来得及对他们掘坟的行为表达不满，他以为自己的小儿子因为霍乱已经被火葬了，裸露在外的纹身随着发红的皮肤抖动着，跪在面具前连口罩也来不及戴，吼着仆人端酒来。赤井想这名中年人指不定是个善类。

那能是谁呢？

“Sir！”

一辆微型越野上有人在喊他，车上的佣兵受宫野之托给了他一张纸条。他以为她会回公寓。他打开被揉皱的纸条，纸上潦草地写着：

“是阳性异变体，尸体污染了水源。”

他脑内警铃大作，又感到茅塞顿开——这场有预谋的霍乱在某种程度上接近尾声，嫌疑人可以有两个，也可以有无数个。她临走时一定是带走了尸体的一点残骸，去了实验室。

他喊住那辆微型越野，迅速跳上车，对着对讲机说：

“火葬立即执行。”

-

宫野志保仍无法安宁。

她让佣兵送她到实验室，如她所料，结合尸体的死亡日期，那具尸体就是这场新型霍乱的导火索。

她头有些晕，抬头看了眼挂钟，原来已经有18个小时没睡了。她捡回了一条命——命运就是爱和她开玩笑，总是让她在死亡边缘走个来回，再又把她拨回生活正轨。

如果这就算是正轨的话。她盯着培养皿中一团团菌落出神，握在手中的钢笔并不停歇。

她不信命运，也不想走出这实验室去面对针对她、或者他们的枪林弹雨，但是她也知道，她不抛头露面，这群野蛮人就不会罢休，她不想知道那是远古部落遗留的憎恨还是个人恩怨，她只想让疗养院的病人少一点、再少一点。

宫野被自己的想法逗笑了，觉得自己好像还有一点善心呢。她端起一旁的烧杯，喝了一口冰凉的蒸馏水。如果能活着回去，指不定可以出本书。

就在这时实验室的门响了三声，他推门而入，她让他去一旁的水池消毒。

“受伤了？”

“不受伤不能来吗？”他把手擦干。

“拜托，”她疲惫地翻个白眼，直说，“少给我调情，我缺觉。”

“开个玩笑，”他找了个椅子坐下，并不气馁，“我是来谈正事。”

“怎么，要拿我当诱饵？”她想都没想就说。

“你知道我不会让这样的情况发生。”他觉得他要说的事和她说的内容跨度有点大。

“也是，至少得先做个疫苗。”她没有反驳，轻描淡写地说。

他告诉她近日他的推测，经她提醒，他想得更远了些。解决问题不仅仅是推理就万事大吉了，最重要的还是推理后的行动。他不了解西萨摩亚的法律，他猜这种原始环境下应该是阶级权力至上，他，以及这些佣兵的职责只是保护她，监控疫情，不该多管闲事。

他歪头看了一眼她专注的神情——真的是多管闲事吗？她遭受袭击后完全可以上诉走人，但她没有，她还在这里和微生物作斗争。他想起那个无家可归的混血姑娘，一直瞒着他们遭受着虐待和歧视，致死仍被带着诅咒的病魔折磨。

他又想起眼前这个女人的姐姐，不由得握紧拳头——怎么都爱瞒他，要靠他猜，他的精力也是有限的。

“想抽烟的话请出去。”

他抬头看见她带着嘲讽的眼神，才发现自己的手不由自主地掏出了zippo。

“抱歉。”

他表示不打扰，欲要关门时又突然想起什么，朝里面说，“早点休息。”

-

那之后她很少踏出实验室，甚至让修女搬了一个折叠床到实验室的角落。这不仅是为了不遭受上次那样不必要的袭击，也是为了实验进度。这里没有大鼠，她只能对病危的患者直接进行实验。有时候患者没有反应，有时候呕吐现象更严重了，她的白大褂不能幸免。

他必须有耐心，让对方露出马脚，但是这样未免太过被动。他连日单独出行，塞上耳机，不断地抽烟，显得有些孤僻，就像三年前他在东京夜以继日地寻找她一样。车后座上放的是他专门从美国带来的M4步枪，里面塞满了子弹。

俩人都不再回那间公寓。

第一天，在一个固定的时间段内，耳机里的杂音很多。如果说种植园工作时间的收音都很正常——蹩脚的英语、椰子外壳崩裂的声音、发动机的突突声——那么晚上10点以后持续刺耳的杂音就显得不同寻常。他虽然不知道塞给那小子的烟盒现在身在何处，但大抵还在种植园。他在这荒凉的岛上实在无法上演跟踪戏码，第二天只能借口照顾园主的情绪于中午造访，然而无济于事，那园主染上了酗酒的毛病，吐不出什么有用的信息，全凭那位瘦弱的二儿子接待；他又牺牲了一包烟，门口值勤那小子才支支吾吾告诉他那包烟后来被种植园的工人敲诈了。

“请别再给我了。”他说。

那烟盒里的窃听器只能维持最多三天。

第三天傍晚，就在赤井秀一正艰难地解决一块压缩饼干的时候，耳机里的声音出现了异样——他们发动了车子，不像是柴油机的声音。

三分钟之后，耳机内好像出现一句“阿门”，又好像不是，但他听出是一个女声。

他把剩下的压缩饼干扔到一边，油门踩到底，往疗养院开去。由于信号问题他一直隐蔽在种植园附近使得信号良好，并不与其他佣兵一起。无暇再玩推理游戏，他必须确保她的安全。肾上腺素在体内飙升，他意识到自己开的玩笑有点大——那盒烟。

昨天那盒烟，美国产的Blackstone，一眼就能看出是谁来过。

他承认他在冒险，诱他们出动，但这明显太过心急，倒显得他有些松懈了。

到达疗养院时门口里一层外一层都是人。他下车时没有闻到硝烟味，才稍稍安心。六七个系着拉瓦拉瓦带着纹身的土著人在最外围，没有带枪，但说不定就藏在那宽大的破布之下；最里一层是不断在用法语祈祷的修女，带着急迫的眼泪，中间夹着一排他的佣兵。四周嘈杂，他有些暴躁，将要用手上的M4开路，一名修女冲出来带他进了疗养院。

“病人不能受惊吓！”

“她人呢？”

“才吃过，还在实验室。”

“发生了什么？”他松了口气。

“他们的主人生病了，要请Doctor Miyano去他们的种植园。”

“她不愿意吗？”

“实验室的门紧闭着，她没有回应。”

他走到实验室门口，敲了三下，门内杳无人声，他便用身上的备用钥匙开门。

“还有最后一步。”

她没有回头看来者是谁，手上稳住滴定管。

他用眼神示意满脸焦急的修女，轻轻地带上门。

“你要怎么做？”

“拖延时间，但不至于引起骚乱。”他紧了紧喉咙。

-

突如其来的爆炸声响起的时候，他仍在回廊，能清晰地听见女人的尖叫声。没想到这群人这么着急要女人的命。他端着M4靠在门框背面，没有贸然冲出去。一名黑人佣兵中弹倒在门边，上半身横在他的视野里，他由于颈动脉大出血身亡，鲜红的血液很快漫到他的脚边。他用脚轻轻拨弄那具健康的尸体，观察着那个致命伤，是霰弹枪没错。他猜对了，这群人有备而来，于传统上不敢踏入这死神常常光顾的场所，只能在院外制造混乱，杀人，用这种残忍的方式把她逼出来。

“修女留在院内。”他打开对讲机。

出声的一瞬，他迅速蹲下，扯下面前佣兵的战术背心，留下剩余的弹匣，紧接着将它往门外一抛，连带着外面发出一阵枪响，那一瞬他抛出两个烟雾弹，带着其他佣兵冲出门外，幸运的是一阵扫射中他们伤亡不多，大概要多谢防弹背心。

一场小型突围。他想他其实是狙击型，却在玩陆军的游戏。

疗养院的大门应声而关，他心头大石落了一半。

他们用车作掩体，双方暂时处于僵持状态。他仍处于兴奋之中，对方最多七人，突围中他们起码干掉了两人，那么把这些人搞定就是时间问题。

“Sir，你的右手。”

他才发现自己右臂中弹，有钢珠嵌在他的肌肉中，所以流血不多。

“Never mind.”

子弹来回几趟，他们并没有在真正意义上占得上风，对方索求鲜血与混乱，他却要负责整栋疗养院的安危。

几分钟过去，他开始渐渐感到右臂带给他的痛楚，就在这时他听见了一阵高跟鞋声。他心里暗骂，这个穿高跟鞋的女人千万别是她，但他不能再做出其他假设。

隔着木门，清冷的女声在硝烟弥漫中响起，她说她会跟他们走，倒数三秒开门。

三。

疫苗完成了。

二。

他听到门内起栓的声音，冲到掩体之外，对着对方的掩体不断地扫射。

一。

门缝中他看到一丝茶色，他停止扫射，在对方第一声枪响前将她扑倒在地。

“别傻了，他们是要取你性命。”他的嘴唇摩擦着她的茶发，几声闷哼，声音沙哑。

“我知道。”她被他压得喘不过气。

“小姐，下次冒险也请顾及一下我啊。”

由于对方集中朝门开火，给了佣兵们反击的机会。

他们赢了，他勉强勾起嘴角。

-

该死，他昏迷了。

她被他压在身下，由于冲撞过猛鼻血止不住地流，直到他被佣兵抬起，她才顺势被搀扶着站起，四肢因为长时间压迫变得酸软没有实感。夕阳西下的疗养院外，横竖是健康的尸体，不像院内扭曲萎缩的病体。她想深深地吸气，尝到的是血腥的味道。

那些佣兵围着她，穿过赶来的当地警察，连同赤井秀一一同带上武装车辆。白大褂上的血渍逐渐暗沉，她自暴自弃地用袖子擦了擦源源不断的鼻血。

车在往港口方向开，一道火红的余辉透过防弹玻璃照进车内。她无力地倒在车窗上，眼前流动着木屋平房、木槿花、墨绿的水潭和夜晚湿润的芭蕉叶。她又回想起狭窄的公寓，油腻的木桌，麦色皮肤的混血女孩以及喊叫与亲吻，心里突然觉得空落落的，一阵硝烟带走了一切，他们在这度过的几十天就像一场噩梦，她瞥了一眼仍在昏迷的赤井秀一，哦，有赤井秀一的噩梦。

她接受了佣兵们递来的食物和啤酒，细细地品味口感粗糙的压缩饼干，原来他平时都吃这个。佣兵给她提供的“建议”她并没有认真咀嚼，也无法提出更优的方案，任由这些男人安排着，有点被无理取闹的意味。

他们打算就这样离岛。

她的不安在车内放大，四周躁动着，她却仿佛只身一人，一股前所未有的孤独感充满了胸腔。稍微恢复了些气力，她便问车上有没有医药箱。

-

他恢复意识时听见马达轰隆隆的巨响，苦涩的海风夹杂着血腥味灌进他的鼻腔。右脸上有两滴冰凉的液体，他睁开眼睛，看见俯视着他的女人在流鼻血，夜里那深红的痕迹爬过她的嘴角，滴在他的脸上。

“志保。”他的咽喉摩擦着，冒着烟。

“是，”女人就坐在他身旁，闻言别过头看船尾掀起的一层层雪白发亮的浪花，勾起嘴角，抬起手将唇边的红色抹开，“看你醒了我太兴奋了，所以流鼻血。”

他耸了耸肩，欲要坐起，被她轻轻按住，他没有勉强，感到背部和腹部传来热辣的痛感。

“我原以为现在躺在这里的会是我。”她承认自己有些怕，嘴唇有些颤抖，缓缓说，“右臂中弹，背部用防弹背心挡下五枪，导致内脏破裂，两根肋骨断裂……是我可能就醒不来了。”她又瞥了一眼他缠满绷带的右臂，悻悻地说：“毕竟你不会包扎呢。”

夜晚的海面暗暗涌动，一片乌云飘过，露出了一轮月。月光铺在海面上，随海面起伏着，那波动一如她眼底的心疼与难过，他都看在眼里。

“他想把我们都杀了。”

“谁？”她回过头问。

“那个瘦弱的男孩，种植园主的混血儿子，把人埋在水潭边。”他注意到她下颌有一道深色的擦伤，还没来得及包扎。

“噢？”

“这只是我的推测。”他清了清嗓子，她旋开水壶，一点点给他喂水，手明显有一些颤抖。

“那个种植园，我去过两次，晚上八点工人们就回去了，但是夜里十点窃听器的信号变差了，应该是有一个地下室，”他顿了顿，“放武器。”

“那么动机呢？”她有了一点兴趣，却作冷冷问道，“一场霍乱能带给他什么？”

“你还记得那个女孩的遗言吗？”

她被他点醒，感到一阵恶寒。

“与我们无关，”他望着眼前一片湛蓝，“他恨所有人，恨像自己那样的混血人，也恨他父亲的民族。”

“他的祖先开辟了那个小岛，而他将为小岛带来毁灭。”他目不转睛地盯着她下颌的伤口，“他带领着土著工人，先消灭我们，再让他们自己慢慢腐烂。”

“听起来真是传奇。”她笑着歪头，“你的证据呢？”

“会用法语骂人的男人只有他了。”他指混乱之中从耳机内捕捉到的声音。

“看来只有在你必须躺着不动的情况下才肯多说几句。”她轻笑。

不过这些对于他们来说已经不再重要了。之后宫野志保许久没有说话，明白他目光停留之处所在以后，她从医药箱里拿出酒精与纱布。

“那你要听听我这边的故事吗？”她不急不徐地将医用胶布撕成条状。

“你是指现在？”他打量着小型汽艇驾驶舱内的几名缠着绷带的佣兵。

“是啊，”她微微叹口气，“杀了人，岛上或许容不下我们。”

“既然已经逃离，就不要再回头。”

“看来我总是在逃离。”她讪笑。

“至少，途中你留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。”

“疫苗还没来得及进行实验。”

“对他们来说已经足够了。”

她下意识地眨眨眼，掩饰着眼眶的酸胀，仍撑着笑，“我应该说谢谢？”

“裤子左边的侧袋里。”他说。

“嗯？”她回过头看他。

“烟和打火机。”

宫野志保有一刻诧异，她的上身不得不跨过他的身体，手伸进袋中里摸索着。一个冰凉的金属块状物和一盒烟——他单手接过烟盒，熟练地摇出一根烟送往嘴边，她配合地滑开zippo，火石被擦出一点火花，她为他点烟，一望无际的夜里燃起一点暖光。他的左手凑近她拿着打火机的手，挡住飒飒的海风。

他吐出的第一口烟雾瞬间在风中消散，她来不及捕捉。

“下次别做志愿者了，”他缓缓起身，拿着烟的手环住她的肩，“这不像你的作风。”

“接下来去哪？”她装作没听到，眯着眼望着远方模糊的地平线，手心出了薄薄一层汗。

“阿皮亚。”他随意地说。

“我是说以后。”

“以后的事留给以后吧。”他拿着烟的手伸到船外，弹了弹烟灰。

“真不像你的作风。”她喃喃着。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢各位阅读。原本打算一次发的作品结果分了上下两篇，下篇更像是赤井秀一的场合哈哈哈哈。一开始决定写cholera是受《面纱》的影响，后来慢慢地还是不自觉转向有枪战的剧情了哈哈哈。于我而言与霍乱相勾连的爱情总是有着独特的魅力。
> 
> 下篇写得比较艰难，不知道你们看完有没有觉得剧情之间连接有些突兀，对于后篇我即使反复修改仍不满意，各位见谅。有一些伏笔可能难以看出……反正我下次再也不写推理了哈哈哈哈哈欢迎评论
> 
> 下篇的首段引用于上海博物馆南洋文化展的前言，我实在喜欢就摘下来了。整篇文章中可窥见一点《面纱》的影子，但文章中更多要素其实来源于毛姆的短篇小说集《一片树叶的颤动》，我真实地被南洋东南亚的热带风情吸引了！
> 
> 最后感谢我的亲哥担任顾问（指枪战几段），也感谢我的姐坚持不懈地鼓励我写完了（因为俺真的很懒！）
> 
> PS.大概会有番外嘿嘿嘿


End file.
